Drum risers have been used for several years to elevate the drummer and their equipment making them more visible to the audience; and enabling the drummer to make eye contact with other members of the band.
Drum racks have been in use for several years. They are used to support drums, cymbals, and other percussion instruments. These racks consist of straight and curved bars attached with various clamps and can be setup in several ways to adapt to several acoustical drums, electronic drums, keyboards, percussion instruments, and other musical instrument configurations.
Clamps for these racks are readily available in several different configurations (90 degree right angle, adjustable right angle, adjustable angles, and drum accessory mounting clamps and others).